The invention relates to bottle inspecting assemblies wherein a supply conveyor means supplies a sequence of upright glass bottles at a first linear speed in relatively crowded positions thereon to an intermediate conveyor means which grips the opposite sides of the bottles, accelerates them from the first linear speed to a much greater linear speed across a gap and deposits them on delivery conveyor means which is driven at the second linear speed so as to be in sufficiently spaced, upright positions on the delivery conveyor means to permit inspections to be made. When inspecting bottles they should pass at sufficient intervals in order to permit the inspection means to observe the bottles at all sides. Inspection of bottles should preferably occur with great speed. This involves the problem that bottles manipulated with high speed and subjected to considerable acceleration tend to fall over.
The invention has for its object to provide a device for manipulating bottles with high speed while maintaining the bottles upright.
The indicated and other features of the invention will be illucidated in the following description with reference to a drawing.